Loghain's Match and Duty's Mistress
by Sati James
Summary: Loghain meets his match as the battleaxe of Thedas bludgeons people into actually doing their duty. It is the Makers will that the Blight is defeated after all so she will NOT be taking no for an answer. One-Shot


Disclaimer. I do not own Dragon Age

* * *

The Warden Commander was sitting in his office reading the reports from Fereldan with mild concern. That is until one of his junior wardens burst through the door.

'Warden Commander! I'm sorry we've all tried to stop her but…'

'WARDEN COMMANDER!' A powerful voice boomed out shaking the dust from the rafters of his office. 'Have you seen the reports from Ferelden?'

'I.. I have madam.' Commander Stroud stammered trying to regain control of the situation. 'But…'

'But, Warden Commander?' the voice boomed again at only a slightly more tolerable level. 'There are reports of a massive swarm of Darkspawn in Fereldan, Darkspawn that it is your Maker given duty to destroy and you speak to me of buts? I suggest you make the explanation you are about to give SPECACUARLY good.'

The Commander of the Grey wilted under her gaze and muttered his reply. 'This Darkspawn resurgence is a cause for concern but it simply cannot be the main thrust of the blight. Ferelden is simply to unimportant for the Archdemon to be making a push…'

'Yes.' The retort was scathing cutting straight across the Commanders excuses 'The Archdemon, the most evil and intelligent thing in Thedas is attacking the weakest nation in the south, a nation that also has the smallest number of Grey Wardens in Thedas, as a diversion. You forget Commander this is the Makers punishment for our heresy and arrogance it is SUPPOSED to be politically awkward to defeat it, it is SUPPOSED to make us work together with people we would prefer not to for this is the lesson that the Maker as deemed we need to learn after we dared assault the Golden City to gain power over each other. I trust you would not fail in His appointed task? Or worse yet openly defy Him?

The Warden Commander could only shake his head at the snarling woman leaning over his desk.

'Good. My ships leave for Denerim at first light tomorrow. I expect you to be on them because if you are not I will come back here and drag you there myself and I will be most displeased at the wasted time!'

As she strode out of the office the junior warden poked his head back in.

'Something has just struck me.' The Commander of the Grey began.

'So I noticed.' The junior muttered.

The Warden Commander carried on as if he hadn't heard. 'I don't think this is a feint after all. Gather all but the newest Warden Recruits. We are joining the Reinforcements heading to Fereldan.

'Yes Warden Commander.'

* * *

Teyrn Loghain was still reeling from the news that over thirty ships full of armed men and women had just docked in Denerim when Ser Cauthrian ran though the doors to the Landsmeet chamber.

'Sir!' The panicked captain called out 'We've tried to stop her. Everyone has but….'

'Yes this man is a Grey Warden!' a voice boomed from down the hall 'No you may not arrest him! You are in the middle of a blight! Do you think it is a good idea to arrest and execute the people responsible for ending it? No? Good! Now where is the throne room?'

Arl Howe slithered forward as the battleaxe owner of the voice strode into the Landsmeet Chamber. 'You heard her! She consorts with and defends Grey Wardens! Guards arrest…'

Howe never got to finish his sentence as the battleaxe thrust her greatsword through his chest.

'Who was this? No, never mind. I said you will take me to Teyrn Loghain is your hearing deficient?!'

Loghain began to back away as she spotted him and began striding in his direction. 'Now see here Lord Regent. You will immediatly withdraw this rediculious arrest warrant for the Grey Wardens. The Commander of the Grey here will give you some information as to why, then you will stop trying to cause Civil War, open the boarder to the reinfocments from Orlais, find that adequate Commander of the Grey currently running around Ferelden actually trying to do the Makers work in stopping this Blight and actually give him some support instead of trying to kill him and then you will send summons to all the Templars that they are to report for duty at Denerim and bolster the army. It is the Makers will that the Darkspawn be defeated and they will see His will done or spend eternity in the Black City for putting worldly power plays and concerns above His will. Any questions? No! Excellent!'

Satisfied she had delivered the appropriate instructions she turned on her heal and headed back the way she had come to organise the reinforcements she had brought to the battered Fereldan.

'And who are you, Madam, to give me orders?' Loghain called out his courage beginning to return.

Her blonde hair and silver armour shone in the sun as she turned back to answer.

'I am Knight Commander Meredith'


End file.
